Possess Me
by SinfulSecrets
Summary: Rebekah and Kol explore their relationship as siblings on a whole new level while they are still human.. a level that is deemed as wrong and forbidden...


A/N: Told from, Rebekah's POV, check out my blog located on my profile page to read the tumblr version with graphics ;)

Chapter Rating: NC17

* * *

_Possess Me_

I was bathing in the stream, scrubbing the sweat and soil off my body after a long day's work in the field. Father expected me to at least lend a hand with gathering berries, twigs and herbs since all the men in my family did all the hard labor and hunting. I had four brothers, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol. Being the only daughter, I was born the as the youngest. My mother and I were not very close, but I always got along great with Nik. He accepted me for everything that I was and nurtured my free spiritedness. I always felt more comfortable confiding in him. I would've loved to have developed a stronger bond with Kol… but all I felt whenever I was around him was this indescribable attraction that was so incredibly wrong. We grew up together after all, and he was only a year older than me, but as soon as I saw him changing out of his clothes six months ago, all I have been experiencing every night have been sexual nightmares. Yes, I say nightmares because I didn't want to have these dreams about my brother, but it's like it was ingrained in my subconscious.

My only solution was to distance myself more from Kol and be around Klaus more. My brother Kol was so handsome; tall, dark honey eyes, an attractive square jaw, with a slight dimple in his chin. The first time I saw his flawless body was when I accidentally walked in on him bathing in the river one morning. I wasn't expecting him to be there, but he was. I gasped and hid myself behind a bush, and out of curiosity I peered up and watched the way he dipped his hands into the water and washed every sinew of muscle on his arms, shoulders, chest, and washboard stomach. I think that's what triggered the sex dreams.

Ever since then I tried my best to avoid spending any time with him, and I think the more I ignored him, the more I damaged our relationship as siblings. Kol started treating Klaus with bitterness and resentment, and I think it was my fault because I sensed that he was jealous of the bond that I had with Nik. Sibling rivalry was supposed to be normal, but it was bad enough that our father ostracized Klaus, I didn't want Kol to do the same.

One day while the family was having breakfast, my mother paired us up and told me to help Kol with his daily task. He was to hunt near the West side of the forest and apparently there were special plants that were near that area. I was to go with him and find these plants so mother could use them for a special "herbal remedy." But I always suspected that she was practicing witchcraft.

As uncomfortable as I felt about my daily assignment, I could not argue against it. After I helped clean the table, I gathered my burlap bag and slung it over my shoulder, put on my leather boots before meeting Kol outside. I was wearing a long blue dress that made my cleavage pop out quite generously. I always wore my hair down with one French braid to the side. Klaus said I always looked prettier with the braid.

"You all set to go?" I asked him, trying to act as normal as possible.

He didn't answer me, but instead he grabbed the rein that was around his Stallion's neck and brought him over to me. "Hop on,"

"But aren't we going on foot?"

"The distance is far, get on the horse, Rebekah."

Nervously, I did as he said and mounted the black horse. My heart immediately skipped a beat when he hopped on behind me.

_Oh god, this is too close for comfort, _I thought to myself.

"Come one, Phoenix!" Kol pulled on the reins and the horse started trotting down a dirt path.

I had never ridden on a horse with him before, and just feeling his chest against my back was doing things inside me.

Birds were chirping and the natural vibrations of the wilderness filled our ears as we got farther and farther away from our home. I wasn't sure what to say or how to strike up conversation without making things awkward between us.

"So, Elijah told me that you've gotten really good with your archery," I finally spoke.

"He's taught me well," Kol answered, sounding unenthusiastic about my topic of choice.

"I still need to learn."

"I've offered to teach you, but I guess you'd rather avoid me at every given opportunity."

I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt, and I had a physical reaction, as my cheeks went hot.

"I… I haven't been…"

"Don't deny it, darling."

_Darling, _I loved it when he called me that.

"Kol, I'm sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you, but I… I just…"

I watched the sunlight cast its golden rays through every clearing in the trees as we continued on, deeper into the forest.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He murmured in my ear and I shivered all over.

"No, you have not—well, actually, yes." I suddenly remembered the way he had been behaving around Nik. "Why are you being so cruel to our brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kol responded.

"Why are you emulating father's behaviour and isolating Niklaus? Don't you see the agony he faces knowing that he shares only half our blood?"

"I never use that against him, Rebekah."

"But you pick fights with him at random, and you are always hostile towards him. Why? He has not wronged you in any way."

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he rested his hands on my thighs while still clutching the reins.

_Compose yourself, Rebekah. Steer clear of any sexual thought, _my conscience warned me.

"Must I really admit to you the reason, dear sister?"

In some ways I felt relieved that we were not having this discussion face to face. I would not have been able to hold his gaze or even talk about anything remotely serious.

"Admit what, brother?"

"My blatant jealousy."

"Jealousy?" I couldn't believe it. "Why should you be jealous of Nik?"

"He steals your time away from me."

It all made sense now.

"Kol, Klaus isn't to blame for that. He always encourages me to spend more time with you…"

"Then why don't you? Do I repulse you now?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I reasoned.

"Then why are you so steadfast on avoiding any interaction with me?"

How was I going to explain this to him without losing him forever? I was scared to death of such a reality coming to life.

"You are to marry Eliza in the fall, I thought she might get upset if I spent so much time with you." It was a big white lie, but the only good excuse I could think of.

"You can't be serious," Kol refuted.

"I just don't want to interfere in your happiness."

"How could you?" he sounded so shocked. "I don't even love the girl, Rebekah. Father's forcing me, but I won't go through with it. I refuse."

"I had no idea…"

"I heard our mother discussing an arrangement between you and that farmer's boy, Peter. Do you fancy him?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" I was quite nauseated by the sheer thought of him, let alone being his wife.

"I told Elijah and Finn yesterday that they would have to go over my dead body first before giving you away to that tosser."

He made me blush and I was thankful that he couldn't see.

"I really cannot imagine myself marrying anyone, not now, not ever," Kol admitted.

"There must be someone in our village you fancy."

"There is," he sighed. "But I can't have her."

I could relate. I knew what it was like to desire someone eternally forbidden to me.

"Is she taken?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"I'm sorry,"

"It is what it is."

He pulled on the right reign and guided Phoenix down the proper path. I was having difficulty breathing because my corset was on too tight.

"Are you alright?" Kol noticed when I touched my side.

"It's my…" I hesitated, feeling embarrassed to say the reason.

"Hold on to the reins for a moment."

I did as he said, and then I gasped when I felt him untying the strings at the back of my dress. "What are you doing?"

"Loosening your corset, it's interfering with your breathing, and we're going to be out here for a good majority of the afternoon. I don't want you passing out on me."

Staring at him was enough to make me pass out. Kol slowly wove his fingers through the string on my corset and unfastened them as I finally began to breathe easier.

"There, is that better?"

"Yes, but it's still a little too tight. I swear, these things are god awful. You're so lucky you're a man," I tried to laugh off my embarrassment.

Suddenly, I felt my entire corset slide past the left side of my ribs until it was completely removed off my body.

"How about now?" he asked, tossing the wretched thing on the ground.

"Oh my god, Kol! Let me off, I must retrieve it!"

"It's a torture device, you don't need it," he amusingly answered with a chuckle.

I felt so naked without the support of that dreadful garment. My natural reaction was to hold my breasts. It was bad enough that my entire back was now exposed. I wondered if he noticed the set of dimples at the edge of my spine.

"I can only hope that mother won't notice."

"She won't," he reassured me.

"May I share something with you, brother?"

"Anything."

"Do you suspect that our mother is tampering with the dark arts?"

It took him a while to respond. "She has done something that has raised suspicion, not just within our family, but within the village."

"Does father know?"

"I suspect he does."

"What have the villagers been whispering?"

"Finn told me that mother has discovered a way to make us immortal."

"Immortal? Really?"

This was unbelievable.

"I can't imagine wanting to live out my life forever and ever," I expressed, watching a flock of birds fly across the cerulean sky.

"I could, but only if it meant you and my brothers would be immortal as well."

It warmed my heart to hear him say this.

"Please mend your relationship with Niklaus, he really doesn't deserve to be so estranged from us."

"I shall try," Kol sighed and held on to my hips. My body instantly reacted, raising in temperature.

"So, will you be hunting a wild boar today?"

"If I see one, then yes."

The sound of running water got louder and louder as we soon approached a hidden a magnificent waterfall.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said in awe.

"I've been here before—I won't find any wild boars around here, but I wanted to show you this place."

I felt so special and happy. Kol dismounted his horse and helped me off the saddle. I explored the little hidden place of paradise while he tired Phoenix to a tree. It was so serene and tranquil and the water so pristine and clean.

When I turned around, I noticed that he had removed his shirt.

"Come on," he charismatically smile. "Let's go for a swim."

"What? But I… I can't get my dress wet."

"Take it off."

"You mean…" Oh god, he couldn't have been serious.

"Bekah, I'm your brother. We've seen each other naked before."

We were mere children then! Clearly he wasn't sexually attracted to me, but I on the other had very conflicted feelings. I watched him remove his remaining garments before he walked into the spring until he was fully submerged. "Come on then!" he grinned, treading water.

"Turn around!" I called out, to which he rolled his eyes and eventually turned the other way.

Clumsily, I untied my boots, and stripped out of my dress until I was naked. Afterwards, I slowly tiptoed my way in the water. It wasn't too cold, but it was cool enough to make me shiver. Once I was knee deep, Kol asked, "Can I see you now?"

I was getting closer to him, and as soon as he turned around, I splashed him with water.

"Cheeky little minx!" He chuckled, splashing me back as I laughed.

Kol grabbed my hips and lifted me over his shoulder. I screamed and felt his strong arm right underneath my curvy bottom.

"Now I'm really going to get you wet." He dropped me in the water and I quickly came up for air.

"You're terrible!" I jokingly cried out.

We playfully wrestled each other in the water and it really aroused me, much to my shame.

"Race you to the falls!" Kol kicked off and swam towards the waterfall with an advantageous head start.

"Hey, no fair!" I breast stroked after him, wildly kicking water behind me as I raced ahead.

Once I finally resurfaced, I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around my surroundings. My brother was nowhere to be found.

"Kol?" I was suddenly worried.

"Got you!" He grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my stomach and lifting me with his strength.

"Don't scare me like that!"

His pleasant laughter filled the air as he gently eased me back into the water and turned me around so that I was facing him.

The mist from the waterfall was spraying over us, and he looked so handsome in that moment. I felt my heart swell in my chest and break into a million pieces because I knew I could never have him.

My brother looked down at my breasts and then met my eyes, caressing my back with a gentle hand.

"You're so beautiful, Bekah."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his sculpted shoulders.

"I'm glad you think I am."

He slowly brought his face closer to mine and I was surely freaking out in my mind.

_This can't be happening, no this can't be happening…_ but it happened. Kol kissed me, and it wasn't just an innocent peck on the lips, no, it completely ignited a passion in us both. I instinctively parted my mouth and invited his timid tongue inside to explore. I needed this. I wanted this. Oh, god I had dreamed of this for so long and it was finally becoming a reality. I kissed him with everything I had, no restraints, no hesitation. I moaned in his mouth and brought my body closer so that my breasts were pressing right against his chest. Slowly, I raised my thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he touched me all over with such a yearning need. I couldn't tear myself away from his intoxicating lips, but when I finally did, we were both breathless, left with nothing but a carnal lust in our eyes.

"Kol…"

"I want you, Bekah. I want you so badly."

I felt his erection against me, which only stimulated me more.

"Kol, we can't… we're siblings…" I tried to stay rational.

"No one has to know, darling. I love you, I can't even give another girl the time of day because my head is so full of _you. _I'm obsessively infatuated with you and it's bloody maddening. Please show me some mercy. Let me have you."

His words made my heart shiver as a lustful desire stirred at in the pit of my stomach.

"I got to sleep at night and I touch myself thinking of you," I confessed in a breathy whisper, feeling his lips against mine.

"Tell me more," he bit back my bottom lip and left a trail of hot kisses down my jaw and neck.

"You're on top of me, moving inside me… claiming me as yours." I dragged my fingernails down his back when he bit my neck and sucked on it. "_Oh god, Kol_, I want you so much."

"Have me," he breathed, kissing me with unrelenting passion, as a brilliant heat exploded from his mouth. It was lips, teeth, and tongue colliding together amidst pleasurable moans and groans.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me."

His possessiveness was turning me on as I moaned when he reached down and touched me down there. "Give this to me," he begged.

I licked his lips and stared into his dark glimmering eyes. "Take it, it's yours."

His smirk was so sexy and charming at the same time as he led me into the waterfall. I soon discovered that there was a large cave behind the falling water and it appeared to look as if someone had already taken up residence inside the place. Kol reached into a satchel resting in the corner and lit some torches.

The cave was warmly glowing now, aided by the pouring daylight. I noticed a matted bedding in the middle and some cushions.

"Did you make all this?"

"Yes, some of these things I purchased from town, but this place is like my own little escape when things get too much at home."

He took my hand and pulled me into a kiss before he lay me down on the bed of fur and lowered himself in between my legs. I looked up into Kol's alluring eyes, enchanted by the dark pools of mystery.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Don't be, darling." He supported his weight with his elbows, careful not to crush me as he kissed me tenderly slow.

I parted my legs more and felt the length of his cock slap against my clit. We were both losing ourselves in our passions, but neither of us could stop now, not when we were so close to acting on our forbidden desires.

"I don't care how wrong this is, Bekah. I love you." Kol reached down and grabbed his shaft, teasing it up and down my slit as I got wetter and wetter.

This was better than my dreams. So much better.

"Tell me you want me," he said between sinful kisses.

"I want you, Kol. I want all of you."

"Tell me you want me inside of you."

My breathing grew more labored as he slowly began to grind his throbbing cock in between my dripping slit.

"I want your cock inside me," I dared to voice.

"_Fuck…" _He found my tight entry and slowly began to push inside.

I was still a virgin and was fearing the inevitable pain that would ensue as I held my breath. Something ripped inside of me and I felt a stinging sensation.

"Fuck me, you're so tight." Kol gently shoved himself deeper until his entire length was buried in me. He didn't move for a while, allowing me to adjust his enormous length.

"I can't believe I'm inside of you." He aggressively throbbed against my walls, making them expand and pulse at the same time. That uncomfortable stinging feeling was fading, soon replaced by an incredible pleasure that felt a hundred times better when he started penetrating me nice and slow.

I breathed out, staring into his eyes as he pinned my hands back above my head and dominated me with his godlike body.

"Does that feel good?" Kol asked, keeping his pace gentle so he wouldn't hurt me.

Tears filled my eyes as I smiled up at him. "I feel so complete."

It was clear as crystal to me now. I was without a doubt in love with my brother. I needed him, and just the thought of being away from him or having someone else take him from me, killed me.

"You belong to me now, darling." His lips met mine, as he poured his soul into the kiss.

The evidence of our sin would forever be hidden within the confines of these cavern walls. No one would know, but our conscience would bear the weight and burden of it. Our love was wrong in the eyes of God.

"Please don't cry," he frowned. "Do you want me to stop?"

I sniffled and shook my head with a smile. "I'm just so happy. How could a girl ever feel this happy?"

"I'm your big brother, Rebekah. No one could ever love you like I love you. I promise you that."

I slowly ran my hands down his muscled chest, appreciating the softness of every groove and dent that defined his physique. He was flesh of my flesh, but I didn't care. None of that mattered when he was inside me like this.

"I'm going to speed up," he warned me ahead of time, as I nodded and tried to relax more.

Kol gripped my hands harder and quickened his pace, penetrating me gradually fast.

I moaned through every thrust, as an explosion of pleasure erupted inside me. I could feel the forceful impact of his cock slamming into me. The only sounds that could be heard was the pressurised water and his balls slapping against me. It was arousing me beyond belief, as my breasts bounced up and down.

"I fucking love your tits," he lowered his face and sucked on my nipples, flicking his tongue around my hardened mounds. The stimulation was mind numbing. Once he was finished teasing me, Kol wrapped my legs around his waist, crushed his mouth against mine and started fucking me so hard and fast that I was screaming pleasure.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, _his large testicles were filled with so much cum as they repeatedly smacked against my wet cunt in half a second.

"I want to fuck you every day," he confessed to me, breathless all the while drilling his cock in me.

"Do it, do it to me as much as you want. I'm yours." I licked his lips and kissed him with confidence. He was mine. My brother was all mine and I needed his body just as much as he needed mine.

"I want to flood you with my seed."

Oh god, it was so risky, but I could never deny him of what he desired of me.

"Give it to me."

He released my hands and let me wrap my arms around his neck, as he gripped my thighs and drove himself deeper and harder.

My clit was super swollen and I was getting close to release. It felt so good to be engulfed by his cock. I reached down and grabbed a handful of his hardened arse cheeks.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do when he pulled out.

"Come lay on top me, darling."

He lay beside me as I got up.

"Turn your back towards me, I'm going to penetrate you in reverse."

I was completely new to all these sexual positions, but I trusted my brother to guide me. Following his instruction, I mounted him in reverse, and relaxed my body against his back. Kol reached down and slowly slid his cock inside of me, wrapping his arms around my stomach while I automatically reached around his neck to hold my weight up. His lips crushed against mine, as he kissed me deep and passionately while fucking my wet pussy. He fucked it so deep and hard, hitting my cervix. Our juices mixed and mingled together as I moaned into his mouth and felt my release coming.

"Kol… I..."

"That's it, love, cum for me. Let me feel that pussy quiver on my cock."

He thrust himself harder, pounding into my wet cunt until I screamed in pleasure, cumming all over his steel shaft.

"_Oooooooohhh fffffuckkkkkkkkkkkk!" _I cried out, feeling an earth shattering orgasm splintering me into pieces in his arms.

"Shit, shit, fuck me, I'm going to blow my load, here it comes…" Kol let out a loud and feral groan, and I felt something warm shoot inside me. His cock violently throbbed inside my pulsing pussy, as he continued to ejaculate in my forbidden hole. I kissed him and circled my hips to increase his pleasure and milk his cock dry of cum.

"_Mmmmmm, _that felt so amazing," I revealed, delirious from ecstasy.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had."

"And how many _fucks _have you had exactly?" I questioned, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Relax, darling, none of that matters now. You are my one and only. I can't even look at another girl."

His words touched my heart, and just being in his arms while feeling him inside me made me feel so safe.

We were both left completely breathless after that much needed relief from the months' worth of sexual tension. Kol lay me down on my back, as he moved in next to me, kissing my breasts and caressing my body with a lazy hand.

"How do you feel?" He gently asked me in that sexy deep voice of his.

"I feel so desired, so needed, so loved."

"And you always will be, Rebekah, by me, forever." He kissed my neck and slowly slid his hand down to my sweet spot.

"No one can ever know about us." I reached out and stroked his handsome face.

"They won't discover the truth." He sweetly kissed me while I moaned when he slid one finger inside of my pussy.

"I wish we could just stay here forever you and me."

"We can come here as often as we like." Kol slid another finger inside, stretching my walls that had tightly closed after release.

"Then I assume that will be every day. Our family will grow suspicious, Niklaus especially."

"Rebekah, I need to fuck you every day, do you understand me? There is no way in Hell I can go about my day doing the usual tedious chores after experiencing what we did today." He finally glided a third finger in me, making me moan in pain and pleasure. "I have a hungry appetite for sex when it comes to you."

He shifted in between my legs and shoved his length inside me again, as he hardened with every stroke. I couldn't believe his stamina. "Kiss me," Kol demanded. "Kiss me like it's the last time you'll ever taste my desire through my lips.

I snaked my arms around him and kissed him with so much passion, as he gave me slow penetration, making love to me all through the afternoon. By the time dusk approached, he turned out the torches and the only memories left behind was the sounds of our torrid love making echoing into the walls of the cave.

We dove in the water and swam back to shore where we dressed in our clothes and mounted his horse. The sun was setting and we had not hunted or gathered the plants that mother wanted.

"Mother and father will be angry," I anxiously expressed.

"We'll tell them we got taken hostage by some road bandits and couldn't escape until they left camp." Kol wrapped his arms around my waist, gently groping my breasts and kissing my neck. His touch felt so good, so addictive. I needed him.

"I miss feeling you inside of me already," I shamelessly confessed.

"Every time I look at you all I can feel is desire. You set fire to my loins," he whispered in my ear, making me giggle.

"I wish you could sneak into my sleeping quarters in the middle of the night and…"

"Don't tempt me, Bekah. It's bad enough that I think about having sex with you every minute of my waking hours." Kol continued to fondle my breasts, but it wasn't enough for him touch me over the fabric of my dress. He had to pull the top part down so he could feel me, skin on skin.

"Much better," he murmured.

"This is so wrong, what if someone sees?" I gasped.

"No one takes this path." He kissed my neck again and caressed my breasts and stomach, reaching down below until he found my swollen bundle of nerves.

"Kol," I moaned, reaching back for his neck.

He made me cum at least six times before we finally reached our home. By then I was dressed all proper, hoping that no one would suspect our sins. The paranoia was settling in fast, but my brother acted like his usual self. Well, it was more like "putting on an act to keep up the façade," and I quickly managed to put on another corset before my mother would realize that I wasn't wearing one.

This was the day I realized that I was in love with my brother. Nothing and no one kept us apart… not even centuries later when we became the immortal beings we were destined to be. He was mine, and I was his, forever.

* * *

Rebekah shut her memoir and put it away in a drawer. She had spent her evening writing in her bedroom inside the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls. Her brother Kol was due to visit any time soon as she glanced at the time. It was nearly midnight.

Elijah and Klaus were home, but were keeping themselves busy with plans about ruling New Orleans.

She quickly reapplied her makeup and glanced at her figure in the mirror. The blond Original was dressed in a stunning, hip hugging white dress with red pumps. She wanted to look sexy for her older brother.

When the doorbell rang, she headed out of her bedroom door and yelled out, "I'll get it!"

With excitement drumming in her heart, she opened the double doors in the foyer and felt the resurrection of her soul when she looked into Kol's handsome face.

"How are you, darling?" He flashed his signature smile.

"Kol," she sighed his name, feeling faint and weak in the knees, as she flung herself at him and hugged him with every fiber of her being.

He held on to her and spun her around, as time slowed down. They both embraced each other with love, desire and secret passion.

"I missed you so much," she said to him, holding on for dear life.

"I missed you more, Bekah."

The wind blew the autumn leaves around their feet in the circular driveway, as he gently eased her back on the ground and caressed her face. "I never want to be that far from you ever again," Kol admitted.

His kiss was laced with love and lust, fused into one, causing her nipples to harden upon contact. After centuries of being with each other, their passionate flame had never diminished, it only increased, and their sexual desire amplified once they became vampire.

Kol had to take a trip to Europe for a month, and Rebekah felt so lost without him. She felt like she was grieving every day in his absence.

Not wanting to waste another minute, she took him inside, led him inside her room and locked it. Her brothers would have a moment to catch up with him tomorrow, but tonight, he would be hers entirely.

Kol helped her out of her dress, and then she mounted him on the bed, wearing only her panties and white lace bra. Kol stroked her body, missing the feel of her skin. Once he flipped her on back, he greedily grabbed at her perfect breasts and sucked her nipples till they were nice and hard. Rebekah enjoyed every sinful moment of it.

"I fucking missed these gorgeous tits," said Kol, licking and sucking on her left nipple. "But I miss your pretty little pussy more," he lowered himself and started to lick and suck on her clit, driving her wild with lust before he shoved his cock inside of her. He shoved his fingers in her mouth to stifle her moans as he fucked her all through the night.

By the time morning came, they were both exhausted and sore, but Rebekah was so happy, because she wouldnt have to sleep alone anymore. Her brother would never allow that while in his presence.

In a sleepy state, Kol rolled her on her side, shoved his cock inside of her tight pussy and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes, darling. Sleep."


End file.
